The Coast 101.3
'''101.3 The Coast '''is a radio station featured in Huntdown: Mayani and is hosted from the Greater Mayani area. The radio stations plays mainstream contemporary music, pop, soft rock and power ballads from the 1980's. The radio has 60 tracks, making it one of the largest radio stations. Playlist * Laura Branigan - Self Control * Santana - Hold On * Basia - New Day For You * Five Star - Can't Wait Another Minute * Gloria Estefan - Here We Are * Gary Moore - Falling in Love With You * Glenn Medeiros - Nothings Going To Change My Love * Chicago - Will You Still Love Me * George Michael - A Different Corner * Barbra Streisand - Somewhere * Paul Davis - Cool Night * Barry White - Let's Get Busy * Amy Holland - Turn Out The Night * Belinda Carlisle - Circle In The Sand * Gloria Estefan - Can't Stay Away From You * The Alan Parsons Project - Games People Play * Jan Hammer - Crockett's Theme * Miami Sound Machine - Falling In Love * Jan Hammer - The Trial And The Search * Toto - Africa * Spandau Ballet - Be Free With Your Love * Elizabeth Daily - Shake It Up * Breakfast Club - Right On Track * Dire Straits - Your Latest Trick * Prefab Strout - When Love Breaks Down * Dan Hartman - I Can Dream About You * Pet Shop Boys - Jack The Lad * Kenny Loggins - Meet Me Half Way * Amy Holland - She's on Fire * Mai Tai - History * Scritti Politti - Wood Beez * Bee Gees - You Win Again * New Kids On The Block - The Right Stuff * Billy Ocean - When The Going Gets Tough * Wham - Club Tropicana * Phil Collins - Long Long Way To Go * Roxy Music - Avalon * Gloria Estefan - Anything For You * Miami Sound Machine - Rhythm Is Gonna Get You * Johnny Hates Jazz - I Don't Want To Be A Hero * Peter Cetera - The Glory Of Love * Phil Collins - In The Air Tonight * Foreigner - I Wanna Know What Love Is * Foreigner - Waiting For A Girl Like You * Mr. Mister - Broken Wings * Crowded House - Don't Dream It's Over * Madonna - Into The Groove * The Pleasure Seekers - The System * Martika - Toy Soldiers * Cyndi Lauper - Time After Time * Baltimora - Tarzan Boy * Hall & Oates - Out Of Touch * Pat Benatar - Love Is A Battlefield * Pat Benatar - We Belong * Culture Club - Karma Chameleon * Berlin - Take My Breath Away * Billy Ocean - Get Out Of My Dreams * George Michael - Careless Whisper * The Beach Boys - Kokomo * Don Henley - Boys Of Summer * The Cars - Drive * Genesis - In Too Deep * Elton John - Sacrafice * Hall & Oates - I Can't Go For That Category:Radio Stations in Huntdown: Mayani Category:Radio Stations